popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Fushigi no kuni no kingdom kareshi
Lyrics Nihongo ナレーション ある日、どこにでもいるような普通の女の子のところに 空から不思議なチケットが降ってきました。 見たことないチケット 行先は不思議の国 私の王子様を 探しに行こう はやく私を 貴方のもとまで誘って 夢にまで見た 素敵な世界 オイ何処居んだよ王子様 白馬でもロバでもいいから 乗ってさっさと出てこいよオラァ 　　不細工声の男　 　　「およ、およ、お呼びですか フォカヌポウ」 お呼びじゃねえんだよ！背が高くて、ソフトマッチョで、 年収100億で、庭付きプール付き一戸建て持ってる イケメン、隠してんだろぉ？ どこにいらっしゃいますか？ そこに潜んで隠れているのでしょう？ 　　デブ声の男「俺か？」 違う！ 　　ダミ声の男「俺だろ？」 違う！ 私に近づこうなんて100年早い 　　勘違い男「ぼ、ぼ、僕かな？」 違う！ 　　老爺「ワシかの？」 違う！ こんな世界今すぐに出てってやる 　　賢者っぽい人 　　「ま、待ちなされ！もとのセカイに戻るにはワシに 　　ツンデレ風にお願いしなければならないのじゃ」 は？ なにその設定！？しゃーねーなー。んﾞ、んﾞんﾞ。 べ、別にもとの世界に帰りたくなんかないんだからねっ！ 見慣れた街、パパとママにただいま やっぱ家は落ち着くわ さてとそろそろアイツに電話 I love you! I need you!! 伝えよう 不思議の世界よりも 貴方が一番よね　好き　まいだーりん 　　不思議の国「彼氏いる奴来んじゃねーよ!!」 Romaji Narration Aru hi, doko ni demo iru you na fustuu onnanoko tokoro ni Sora kara fushigina ticket ga futte kimashita. Mita kotonai ticket Ikisaki wa fushigi no kuni Watashi no ouji-sama wo Sagashi ni ikou Hayaku watashi wo Anata no koto made sassote Yume ni made mita Sutekina sekai Oi doko onda yo ouji-sama Shiro uma demo roba demo ii kara Notte sassato detekoi yo oraaa Busaiku koe no otoko "Oyo, oyo, oyabi desu ka fokanupou" Oyabi janeen da yo! Se ga takakute, soft maccho de Nenshuu 100 oku de, niwatsuki pool tsuki ikkodate matteru Ikemen, kakushiten daroo? Doko ni irasshaimasu ka? Soko ni hisonde kakurete iru no deshou? Debu koe no otoko "Ore ga?" Chigau! Dummy koe no otoko "Ore daro?" Chigau! Watashi ni chikazukou nante 100-nen hayai Kanachigai otoko "Bo, bo, boku kana?" Chigau! Rouya "Washi ka no?" Chigau! Konna sekai ima sugu ni detetteyaru Kenjappoi hito "Ma, machinasare! Moto no sekai ni modoro ni wa washi ni Tsundere fuu ni onegaishinareba naranai no ja" Ha? Nani sono settei!? Jaaneenaa. N, nn. Be, betsu ni moto no sekai ni kaeritake nankanainda kara nee! Minareta machi, papa to mama ni tadaima Yappa ie wa ochitsuku wa Sateto sorosoro aitsu ni denwa I love you! I need you!! Deeyou Fushigi no sekai yori mo Anata ga ichiban yo ne suki my darling Fushigi no kuni "Kareshiiru yatsu konjanee yo!!" English Translation English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Narration One day, In front of an ordinary girl somewhere A mysterious ticket fell from the sky A ticket that I have never seen before The destination is Wonderland Let’s go to Find my prince Come on quick Guide me to your side I even dreamed about it A wonderful world Hey, where are you, Prince?! I don’t care if you ride a white horse or a robot Just come out now, hey!! 　　Unattractive Guy 　　”Did, did, did you call? lol” I didn’t call for you! The guy I want is tall, well-built, has a 10 billion dollar annual income, owns a house with huge garden and pool, Handsome guy, is he hiding somewhere?? Where is he? Is he lurking and hiding there? 　　Fat Guy, “Me?” No! 　　Dumb Guy, “How about me?” No! It's 100 years too early to come near me 　　Misunderstood Guy, “M-M-Me?” No! 　　Old Man, “Is it me?” No! I’m outta this world now 　　A Person Who Appears to be a Sage 　　”P-Please wait! If you want to return to your world, 　　You have to ask me for it in tsundere style.” Huh? What the hell is that!? Can’t be helped, huh. (clears throat) It’s not like I want to return to my world or anything! A familiar city, welcomed home by Papa and Mama I have finally reached home Then, I’m going to give him a call soon I love you！ I need you！！ I want to tell him Even more than Wonderland You are number one, I love you, my darling 　　Wonderland, “If you already had a boyfriend you shouldn’t have come!!” Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'不思議の国のキングダム彼氏' was added to pop'n music Sunny Park on July 3rd, 2013, as part of Phase 1 of the WaiWai Pop'n Doubutsuen event. *'不思議の国のキングダム彼氏' is ARM's first original composition for the pop'n music series. *'不思議の国のキングダム彼氏's' songwheel genre, 恋活ミュージカル, reads as "KOIKATSU MUSICAL". *Takai-san is one of the vocalists affiliated to IOSYS, music circle of which ARM is also member. She also provided vocals for She is my wife すーぱーアイドル☆ミツル子Remixちゃん, which appears in SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-. *Under genre sorting, 不思議の国のキングダム彼氏 appeared under the "記号" (symbols) category. This was fixed on July 23rd, 2013. Music Comment Find the ideal of the prince! She wandered in Wonderland, just a little agressive girl's big adventure. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:ARM Songs Category:WaiWai Pop'n Doubutsuen